A magical past
by RegalDarling
Summary: A girl from our world, where Harry Potter is just a book, is sent back in time into the Harry Potter realm. There she'll have to figure out how to get back but does she really want to get back after she meets the love of her life? I suck at summarys, sorry, just read it and you'll know if you like it. MM/OC story
1. Chapter 1

Heii guys. I'm back. Okay yes with another story but who cares. English is not my native tongue which means I'm sorry for all mistakes. Well, I don't know what else to say so... Oh the Disclaimers!

I don't own Harry Potter - sadly - I only one the new (!) character whose name you'll know in the coming chapters. Enjoy!

Oh hello there. Well, I'm Julie and I'm going to tell you a story or a tale or whatever you want to call it. It's going to be romantic, dramatic, sad, depressing, mysterious, violent but most of all it's going to be magical. If that's not your cup of tea, you're welcome to leave but if you're willing to listen or interested, well then… let's begin.

It was a very sunny day in April, which is surprising because it's London and we all know how awful the weather can be. Anyway, even though the day was wonderful and you could see many children playing outside, there was one girl, no, no woman now that she's 18, although she still looks like 16, who was not happy at all. Oh no, she's walking at a brisk pace through the streets of London. With a look over her shoulder she's running. Left, right, right, left again until… oh no. A dead end. Turning around, shit it's too late. He's there at the other end and there's no other way out. He's coming nearer."Hello sweetheart" he whispers in her ear. "Long time no see. I've been waiting for you but you never came. Lucky me that I saw you today, hmm?" he asks whilst delivering a punch to her gut. "Leave me alone Steven! I don't want anything to do with you" she hisses. "Oh but Darling, I missed you so much" another punch accompanied with a kick. She tries to fight back, but to no avail. He's too strong for her, holding her hands together with one of his over her head. Another punch, this time to her ribs. Tears are streaming out of her eyes but no sounds are coming out of her mouth. No, this would make him happy. Seeing her crumbling, begging him to stop. No, not this time. Yes, she is hurting. Yes, she wishes with everything in her that she could stop him. Like witches and wizards. She would just need a wand. Not even that, just a spell and wandless magic and everything would be alright. She could be somewhere safe. A place like Hogwarts. And just before everything around her turns dark she's thinking of exactly that. Hogwarts.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. If not, well that's your problem not mine. I love getting reviews cause that'll give me more inspiration and motivation which means? Exactly, review! You can also follow this story if you want. You'll find out her name in the next chapter and you'll meet many more people. Just so you know, it's going to be a Minerva/OC story. I already told you, ROMANTIC! I know it's pretty short but I'll try to write longer chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chapter of this story. Woohoo. Okay, yeah well... I'm not really happy with the writing and I think it'll change in the next chapters. I don't even know why I'm writing this way. I never do that.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter - Lucky J.K

Slowly coming out of the dark, she notices that her head is throbbing. Looking around she sees that there are many beds in the room. "This kinda looks like a hospital room" she thinks.

It's a big spacious room with a huge window and a high ceiling. Outside of the window you can see mountains, a wide forest and a weird looking pitch. At each end of the pitch are three hoops. "Weird, I'd imagine a Quidditch pitch looks like that but that can't be possible. That would mean I'm in Hogwarts. Yes, I must be dreaming"

She can hear someone bustling around in another room, probably an office. Just as she thought that a woman comes out of a door with a tray in her hands, vials standing on it. She looks nice. A small woman with her hair in a pixie cut, maybe mid-fifties. She's wearing a dark red dress with a white apron.

"Great! You're awake. You know, you gave us quite a fright. The way you arrived and the state you were in. Took me some time to patch you up. Anyway, drink up. This will help" the woman says whilst uncorking a vial and shoving it in her hands. Sniffing at it – it could be dangerous you know- she drinks it. Immediately she notices a difference. The throbbing in her head goes away and the pain in her ribs too.

"Well, I'm Dotothea Hems the school matron and what's your name, dear?" the woman introduces herself.

"I'm Heather. Heather Brickston and where am I exactly?"

"In Hogwarts of course! Where else would you be?" Madame Hems asks "Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly. He wanted to talk to you one you wake up" she says, walking back towards her office.

Standing up, Heather goes over to the window. It's a beautiful day with no clouds, just sunshine. "This must be a sick joke or Steven really did it this time" Heather whispers to herself. At the edge of what she assumes must be the Forbidden Forest she sees a Hippogriff.

She hears the tall door at the other end of the wing open and is shocked by what she sees. There standing at the entrance is Albus Dumbledore but he's looking so much younger than she imagined

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" she says, enjoying his shocked expression.

Walking back over to her hospital bed she sits down on the edge of it. "Please sit down Professor" Heather says smiling

"Thank you my dear. Could you tell me your name?" Dumbledore asks Heather. "Of course. My name is Heather Marie Brickston, sir"

"Ah Miss Brickston, nice to meet you"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking but… do you know how I got here?" she asks him, looking at everything but him

"I don't know my dear. But am I right to assume that you are not from our world?"

"Yes sir. I'm not from here. In my world you are a character in a book and magic doesn't exist" she tells him. "Are you sure of that, Heather, because this certainly seems magical to me. Tell me, which date is it?" Dumbledore asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That eyes can even twinkle. He really is like the books describe him" Heather thinks.

"It's April 13. 2015, is it not?"

"Strange, really strange…" Dumbledore mutters. "Sir?"

"Ah yes! I'm sorry dear. It's not April 13. 2015. Maybe in your world but not in this. It's August 22. 1953 and in a bit over a week the students will be back. We'll have to get everything sorted out for you. For now you'll be my godchild and we'll get your wand tomorrow" He says "Now sleep child, you need your rest. I'll get you in the morning" and with that Dumbledore left.

Heather sits in her bed and can't get herself to move after this. She'll get a wand! Whatever for? "I can't even use my wand" she says, slipping into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I really do. Well, don't forget to review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter but I own Heather - Muhahahaha

* * *

The next morning Heather woke up to an annoying poking. Someone was seriously poking her. Grumbling she tried to slap this someones hand away. She turned be back to them but the poking didn´t stop. Slowly and angrily Heather opened her eyes, the bright light of the morning sun blending her. After a few painful seconds she could identify the person, or rather creature. It didn't look anything like a person with its greenish and frumpy skin, huge round eyes, long pointed nose and a bold head. It also wore a pillowcase as a dress. _A house elf, of course Dumbledore would sent an elf to wake me. _She thought. _Couldn't wait for me to wake up on my own accord. _

„Little Miss, the Headmaster sent me to wake yous"said the elf. „ Oh really?! Who would have thought that"she snapped but regretted it instantly after seeing the reaction it provoked. The little elf had a huge tear running down its cheek and was already on her way of banging her head against the wall. Jumping into action Heather pulled the elf away „Stop it. Banging your head against the wall won't solve anything"

Weirdly enough the elf stopped instantly. „Sorry for that. I'm just not much of an morning person" She said „Anyway, what's your name?" Heather asked.

„Y-Yous a-a-are ap-apologizing. No-no ones ever apologized to me ever before. I's Becksy" the little she-elf stuttered.

„Oh, hey Becksy! I'm Heather" she said while looking under her bed, searching for her clothes. „Have you, by any chance, seen my clothes? I can't find them"

„Yes miss, but Headmaster doesn't want yous wearing them" she said in a high pitched voice. Snapping her long fingers, clothes appeared on Heathers hospital bed. A black, high waisted skirt, which goes over her knees with an emerald green blouse and black flats. She closed the curtains around her bed and put everything on. Went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and put her long dark brown hair into a bun. She went out of the bathroom and went in search for Madame Hems. She opened, what she guessed to be her office and found her sitting and eating breakfast.

"Morning my dear. What would you like for breakfast" Madam Hems asked her with a big smile, indicating her breakfast tray.

"Oh, hmm… Porridge I guess" Heather told the school matron.

* * *

After her breakfast, which consisted of cinnamon porridge, coffee and a bread roll with butter, she went with Madame Hems to Professor Dumlbledores office. Knocking three times, the pair could hear the Deputy calling them in.

"Good morning ladys! Dorothea you may go back to your hospital wing and you Heather, we will be flooing to the Leaking Cauldron" he said "From there we'll be going to Olivander's and buy you a wand, also we're going to Madame Malkins for your robes, Flourish and Blotts for your school books and maybe to the new ice-cream parlour"

"Professor Dumbledore, I.."

"Come now, child. We have much to do and not enough time" he said, ushering her to the fireplace, taking a handful of floopowder and going with her into the fireplace.

He stated loud and clearly their destination and they vanished. Heather felt like she was being squeezed so tight and could see different living rooms, bars, offices and other places. Finally they stopped and stepped out of the fireplace into the leaky cauldron. There were many inhabitants eating their breakfast, talking and drinking. Dumbledore greeted a few people and opened a door. Going through it, Heather saw a brick wall which she knew would lead them into Diagon Alley. Dumbledore touched a few bricks with his wand and went through the opening.

Diagon Alley was exactly how she imagined it. Many witches and wizards in different robes, some in bright purple with glowing stars, others just in plain black robes, were wandering around and greeting each other. The display windows of the shops were beautifully decorated and she had to use every bit of self-control not to press her nose against every one of them.

Arriving at Olivanders Dumbledore led her through the wooden door. Looking around she was amazed. The shop looked so small from the outside but from the inside it is huge. Huge, long shelves full of boxes were standing side by side along the shop. She couldn't see everything because the shop went much further. A quiet hello pulled her out of her amazement.

"Albus Dumbledore, you haven't come by my shop in a while" Olivander said with a lopsided smile to Dumbledore "And who do we have here? A pupil of yours" he asked

"Hello Olivander, yes it's been a while" he greeted him "Yes and no. She is a pupil but also my goddaughter. Her name is Heather Brickston"

"Welcome, welcome Miss Brickston. What can I do for you" Olivander asked her

"Well… I need a wand" Heather answered not looking at Olivander. "My old wand broke and I need a new one"

"Well then you're at the right place. I certainly have one for you, young lady" he said, going along the rows of boxes. Pulling a yellow box out he went back to Heather and opened it. Heather took the wand out of its box.

"It's dragon heartstring and pine. 11 ½ inches, flexible" he declared. Heather made a motion and it started raining in the shop. She dropped the wand. _Did I really do that right now!? How? I'm not magical! Oh my gosh, maybe I am magical? _

With a swish of Dumbledores wand the rain stopped and Olivander summoned the wand Heather dropped. "This certainly wasn't the one. No, no" Again he went along the rows, this time further away from them, muttering under his breath. After a while he came back, carrying fife different coloured boxes. Opening the one on top, a grey box, he gave the wand to Heather. This time all candles were blown out.

Giving her the next one out of a deep royal blue box Heather flicked her wrist. They could hear a loud _**BOOM**_ from the back of the shop. With a sigh she put it back in its box. After half an hour and twelve more boxes she wanted to leave but Olivander came running from the very back of his shop. Carrying an emerald green box.

"This one is it! I'm certain" he told them excited "It's phoenix feather and fir wood, 10 ½ inches, unyielding"

Heather gave it a try and she felt a great relief. She could feel the magic in her, flowing through every fibre of her being, fulfilling and powerful. Olivander smiled satisfied and Dumbledore had this annoying twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore paid the seven Galleons for the wand and they went together outside. It was already lunchtime and they ate at a little bakery in Diagon Alley. After their small lunch they went to Madame Malkins for her robes and to the new ice-cream parlour whose owner, Florean Fortescue seemed to be in his mid-twenties. After eating their ice-cream the pair went to Flourish and Blotts, the last destination of their trip, Dumbledore told her to look for books she'd like to have and he would gather her school books. She looked through trough the shop and stopped at the aisle for transfiguration. Heather always thought this would be the most interesting brand of magic. Transforming something into something different. _Or someone_ she thought to herself with a mischievously smile. Finding a book, she reached for it but instead of the book she had another hand in hers. Looking to her right she saw the most beautiful green eyes staring right back at her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and yeii the chapters are getting longer!**

**Don't forget to review! Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dear readers! I'm back and updating. I'll update more often now that the summer holidays are nearly here. Only one week left-WooHoo. Anyway I know this story is kinda slow but it's just the begining.**

**Also to this amazing - and I mean it! Really amazing person who reviewed, thank you! It's nice that at least someone does like my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Heather**

* * *

The most beautiful eyes could only be emerald green. It is a green you can only and I mean only find in the scottish Highlands, this beautiful green after the rain. Mesmerizing. Heather couldn't stop looking into these eyes. People say that the eyes are the window to a persons soul and she couldn't deny that in most cases this is true. But these beautiful were so closed. Not showing any emotion. OK… that's not true. Heather was able to detect one emotion… annoyance.

„I'm so sorry" Heather said. Surprised at her breathless voice. This stunning raven haired girl clearly took her breath away. Heather always knew which sex she preferred. Call it a coincidence or whatever. Even at the young age of 11 Heather knew she would never like boys in that way. They just didn't interest her. She rather liked to watch the older girls. How pretty they were to her. When she got older, she realized what that meant. Watchin the girls. Looking at their behind while they were walking in front of her. She is a lesbian. Now, with 18 years, she does have some experience with girls but she was never as affected by one as now.

The pretty, nameless girl took the book out oft he shelve and waited patiently for Heather to introduce herself. Watching the girl she couldn't help but think that she is quite pretty. With her dark brown, nearly black, hair in an updo. These blue eyes, clear as the sky on a hot summer day without any clouds. The tanned skin, which lets her to believe that she's not from here. _Maybe Spain or Portugal? _Apparently she is also interested in Transfiguration like herself. _She really is pretty… no Min! Do not go back there after the last time! _

„It's alright. Do you still want it?" the girl asked Heather

_Not only are her eyes stunning, nooo, her voice is also beautiful. More like angelic. Hah! Listen to yourself. As if she is still single. _Stopping with her internal debate Heather finally answered.

„That's really nice of you but no thanks. I can get it another time"

„Well then…. Thank you" the still nameless girl said. _You should really stop calling her that Heath. _Looking up again she saw the girl already off at the register paying for her books. Going after her Heather also went to pay. Sadly she was a bit to late and three people were in front of her. Watching the girl walk out of the shop Heather shook her head. Not even a name. _Why?! Why did I not ask her for her name? _Hearing her name being called she turned around and saw Dumbledore coming to her.

„Do you have everything, Heather?"

„No… I mean Yes. I have all books" she said a bit distracted. Still thinking about the girl.

„Wonderful. I took the liberty and fetched you your robes, potion ingredients and your cauldron" he told her. There wasn't much that went by Albus Dumbledore unnoticed. The troubled expression of the girl was one of these things. He didn't know what happened that got her that distracted and troubled but he was sure it was not a book. Probably a person but who.

Paying for everything Dumbledore and Heather left Flourish &amp; Blotts. Walking along Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, she couldn't stop thinking about the encounter with the girl. She should have asked her for her name or at least introduced herself. Too late for that. Arriving at their destination they ate their luch. Consisting of Butterbear and Shepherd's pie. They took the floo to get back to Hogwarts.

„Well, this day was quite exciting. You should get to your rooms and try to relax some, child" Dumbledore told her while walking through the castles corridors. Leading Heather to her rooms.

„A bit further ahead you will find the Gryffindor common room and here we are"

The portrait guarding her rooms was a rather stern looking woman with a grim expression. She seemed to be at the end of forty and was nicely dressed. Looking up at Dumbledore questioningly he stated „Chocolate Frogs" before her portrait could even ask for a password. They went trough the door, first Heather followed by the Deputy.

She certainly didn't expect something like that. This room was huge. Cream colored walls, a dark red sofa with an armchair standing in front of a fireplace. Bookshelves were decorating three of the four walls. There were four doors leading out of her room. She was standing in one of them, the others were probably leading to her bedroom, bathroom and the last one… _where is this one leading to? _Walking to every one of them she found what she suspected. A nicely decorated bathroom with an amazing bathtube, more like a pool. The second door lead to her wonderful bedroom with a great four poster bed. The last door and most mysterious door lead to… _a kitchen? Why would I need a kitchen? _

„Sir? Why do I have a kitchen" she asked, turning around to face the Professor.

„There is much to discuss, my dear. Come with me" they went to the living room. Sitting down Dumbledore conjured a tea tray.

* * *

**Hope you liked the encounter in the bookshop. Don't forget to review and follow. **

**xoxox, julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I´m sorry for not updating these last two years. I know shame on me but I`ll try to update more often and not every two years. I know it´s short but they will get longer**

Sitting down next to Dumbledore Heather already knew she's not going to like this conversation or his plans. It's not that she doesn't trust him, no. She always liked Dumbledore in the books, well at least somewhat. It's not that he protected Harry only out of selfless reasons, no, but for the greater good and that's why Harry had to die. Ok, he did not really die but lived, again, but it's still the same. Dumbledore wanted to sacrifice Harry for the greater good. Which means that yes, Heather is a bit unsure about this whole discussion with Dumbledore.

"Now that you're my godchild we'll have to sort some things out" Dumbledore started whilst pouring the tea into cups. "We need a backstory. Why you're here now and where you've been before"

_I'd really like to know what her name is. She's so beautiful and these green eyes, but she probably has a boyfriend… she'd never want someone like me. No, not someone broken and totally…._

"Wonderfull, now that we established your reasons for staying here…" said Dumbledore. "Wait, what?" asked Heather surprised. "I'm sorry professor. Could you repeat that?"

"Well, you're from America and attended Ilvermorny, which is the American school of witchcraft and wizardry. You're a muggleborn witch and because of some disagreements with your parents about your future we decided that it would be best if you stayed with me for some time" he explained.

Heather had to admit that yes, that sounds like a believable story for now but there could be so many problems. Not only does she know nothing about magic, besides some information out of the Potter books, but she's expected to use it now. Which is totally out of question, impossible, just… argh! How is Heather supposed to be one of them? Someone who went to a school for magic and how to be a witch.

Heathers frustration only started to rise and it didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about mystery girl.

"A student of mine will arrive earlier than usual because of her extra curricular activities. A very bright student with an amazing talent for transfiguration" Dumbledore said with a certain fondness in his voice. "I'm certain that you two will get along very well. Indeed I have a wonderful idea! As she is the headgirl this year and has her own dorm you two could share it"

Ok, this didn't sound good at all. No, not liking this conversation a bit. Not. At. All. What does Dumbledore expect? Me being some super genius who will be able to wave a wand and make everything happen without teaching? Oh boy, this will be an exciting time.


End file.
